It's a Miraculous Life!
by AkumaMatata
Summary: When Adrien deals with his first Christmas without his mother and an akuma attack, he wishes to never have been born. When that wish comes true, will he realize how much he has impacted others in his life? It's a Wonderful Life! AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really love the movie/play** ** _It's a Wonderful Life_** **, so I decided to make a Miraculous AU for it! Warning: If you've ever seen the movie/play, you know that George Bailey (the main character) is thinking about jumping off a bridge. Adrien isn't really thinking about doing this, but it might seem like it. Please, feel free to review!**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It was a quiet night, and the sudden voice startled Adrien, nearly causing him to lose his balance. He was standing on the railing of the top of the Eiffel Tower, but it wasn't giving him a thrill like it used to. He wondered what would. He turned his head around, coming face to face with his small kwami.

"And how would you know what I was going to do?" he snapped.

"It was obvious. You hate your life, and feel like everyone's upset at you right now. Trust me, jumping won't help anything, and it certainly won't give you any kind of happiness," Plagg scolded sternly.

Adrien sighed and climbed down for the railing. Christmas never did seem to go right for him, all he did was ruin it for others.

"Why do you care, Plagg? And besides, I wasn't actually going to jump..."

Plagg flew up to the blonde. "I care because I like you, kid. Also, you're my source of cheese, so that's another reason why I can't lose you."

Adrien chuckled, but soon stopped, expecting pain on his bleeding lip. He touched it, but couldn't feel the cut. The latest akuma had injured it, causing it to hurt every time he opened his mouth too much. Now, it didn't hurt at all. Could it really have healed that fast?

"Plagg, why is my lip back to normal?" he asked confused, still feeling around for the cut.

"I healed you. I know healing is more of Ladybug's forte, but all kwamis can heal in some way."

Adrien nodded, but hearing Ladybug's name reminded him of everything that had happened so far that day.

 _Flashback_

Adrien looked up at the tree. The uniform ornament and lights hanging on it didn't look merry at all. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was Christmas, but the Christmas he knew seemed to be nowhere in sight. If his mother was still here, she wouldn't stand for the plain and scarce decorations. They would go crazy with tinsel and colorful lights, leaving no spot unadorned. This was his first Christmas without her, and it just wasn't the same. He sighed once more and left the sad tree. Walking around the cold halls of his house, he entered his room.

Not much later, his phone beeped. An alert from the Ladyblog was flashing on his screen, letting him know another poor Parisian had fallen victim to an akuma. _Maybe being Chat Noir will cheer me up_ , he thought to himself.

"Plagg, claws out!" he called to his sleeping kwami. The newly woken Plagg groaned as he was pulled into the ring. After he transformed, Chat bounded out of the window to the site of the akuma.

Ladybug was already there, waiting for him. "Chat, finally. What took you so long?"

"Sorry My Lady, I got caught up reminiscing about the holidays," he replied, forcing a smile.

"There'll be time for that later, let's go fight an akuma!"

Chat felt sorry for this akuma. He was a college student, unable to make it home for the holidays because of never receiving his Christmas bonus. From what it sounded like, he had been saving up for a long time in order to pay for his plane ticket home, but came up a little short. The bonus could have changed that.

"If I can't celebrate Christmas with family, then no one can!" the student, otherwise known as Holiday Fear, cried out. People screamed as family members were trapped inside presents. Holiday Fear laughed at the chaos ensuing.

"Well, you know what they about family, Bugaboo. It's the best gift you can receive!" Chat grinned.

Ladybug facepalmed. "Chat, this is serious! We need to free those people! Quick, can you see anything that looks like it might be the source of the akuma?"

Chat scanned the villain. His eyes landed on a letter in the hand of Holiday Fear. "I think it's the paper in his hand! I'll go grab it!"

"Chat, wait!" Ladybug called out, but he was already out of earshot. Sprinting towards the akuma, he reached for the letter. The akuma pulled it away, resulting in it cutting his lip. Chat took a step back, his hand covering his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Ladybug caught up to him, glaring at her partner.

"What were you think?! I told you to wait, but _no_ , you just _had_ to charge headfirst into danger. If you had listened to my plan, we would've had the paper by now!"

Chat just looked at his feet. "I'm sorry My Lady, I should have paid more attention."

Ladybug sighed. "Let's finish this."

The rest of the fight also didn't go well for Chat. He tripped and fell, causing him to knock over Ladybug. His lip was throbbing, and the bleeding hadn't stopped yet. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, a string of Christmas lights, and wrapped them around Christmas Fear. Chat had nearly missed Ladybug grabbing the paper out of the immobilized akuma's hand and tearing it in two. The dark butterfly emerged from the letter, slowly flying out. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug cried out, swinging her yoyo toward the butterfly and purifying it. The new butterfly flew out. "Bye bye little butterfly!" she smiled as she waved to the departing butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, tossing up the Christmas lights.

All of the gift-wrapped civilians were released, and ran towards their families.

Christmas Fear changed back to his normal self. He grabbed the letter, reading it once more. He turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Thank you for saving me. I'm really sorry, it's just that this is my first Christmas away from my family. Where they live is a two-hour flight away, and I just don't have enough money to afford a plane ticket. This letter was the notice saying I wouldn't be receiving my Christmas bonus," the student said sadly.

An idea came to Chat. "Wait right here," he said, turning around and extending his baton. Ladybug just watched confusedly and shook her head, walking away to check up on the affected civilians.

Chat returned shortly to the student, carrying a thick envelope in his hand.

"This is for you, hopefully it's enough to get you home," he winked, handing it over to the student.

He opened it and gasped, looking at the wad of money inside. "How did you get this?" he asked in awe, not believing his eyes.

"I was saving it, but I think you deserve it more. It's hard, not being with your loved ones for the holidays.

The student's eyes welled up, and pulled him into a tight hug. " _Thank you so much_!"

Chat smiled. "You're welcome."

The guy laughed gleefully and pulled away from the hug, thanking Chat many more times before running off.

Ladybug walked over, having missed Chat's gift to the student. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Chaton. I just really didn't want to have to deal with an akuma on Christmas. Anyways, Merry Christmas!" she smiled, turning around and swinging away on her yoyo.

Chat watched her as she left. "Merry Christmas, My Lady," he said softly.

 _End Flashback_

"Well Plagg, thanks for healing my lip," Adrien said as he turned to back around to look at the shining city. After the akuma attack, he really hadn't felt like going back to his house. He had gone to the Eiffel Tower instead and released his transformation, going back to plain old Adrien.

Even as his cooler, better ego, he had still messed up. He had ruined Ladybug's Christmas by fumbling around like a fool during the attack, causing her to miss out on time she could have spent with her family. _At least you helped that one guy,_ his brain reminded him. Well, it was the decent thing to do, and besides, it wasn't like Adrien or his father were short on cash.

Adrien's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Plagg, I forgot to give Ladybug her present! Oh, I bet she really hates me now."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Relax kid, it wasn't like _she_ gave _you_ a gift."

"She doesn't need to, just being her friend is enough of a gift for me." Adrien shot back, but suddenly stopped, and frowned.

"Plagg, I wish I was never born. Everyone would be way better off if they never had met me," he declared sadly, turning around to face his kwami.

Plagg looked shocked. The kwami paused for a minute, narrowed his eyes as if he was deciding on something, and then nodded. "If that's what you want..." he said slowly, grabbing Adriens's hand and snapping his small fingers. Confused, Adrien tried to figure out what the kwami was doing, but suddenly his vision blurred and Plagg lifted him off the ground.

"Hold on kid, we're about to see what it would be like if you were never born."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

Wait, Plagg!" Adrien cried out in vain. He was really high up in the air now, and his kwami was leading him to somewhere in the distance. Adrien's head pounded from the air pressure, and his eyes watered from the wind. _How is Plagg strong enough to fly_ _ **and**_ _carry me?! All he does is sleep and eat,_ Adrien wondered. The tiny cat was the only thing keeping him from falling, which scared him, to say the least.

After nearing his destination Plagg started to slow down, and brought Adrien down safely in front of his school. "Plagg, why did you bring me here?" Adrien asked, confused.

Plagg just shrugged. "You asked to never have been born, so here you go. Welcome to an Adrien-less world."

Adrien stopped to look around. Things looked the same as they did before. "Is anything different at all?" he asked sadly.

Plagg just gave him an unreadable look. "Go inside and see for yourself kid."

Adrien walked up the steps and paused in front of the door when he heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing. As he moved to open the door, he was greeted with the sight of his classmates changing classes. As they started to flood into their next classes, Adrien spotted Nino walking by himself. He grinned at the sight his best friend.

"Nino! How's it going buddy!" he called out to the teen as he ran over. Surprised, Nino took off his headphones and searched for the source of the greeting. When he noticed Adrien, he just glared.

"I don't think I know you, ' _buddy_ ', are you new here? If you're looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. Next time, don't interrupt my music," Nino said coldly as he hurried to his classroom. Adrien stood frozen in place, not expecting that response.

"He doesn't remember me?" he asked quietly, still shocked from the encounter. Plagg flew up to him. "It's not that he doesn't remember you, it's that _you don't exist_."

He finally seemed to understand the full meaning behind Plagg's words. Adrien Agreste didn't mean anything now. His name, his identity, his being was simply _gone._

After recovering from his friend's harsh words, Adrien took a deep breath and walked into his classroom, determined to see what else had changed.

The teacher jumped when she noticed him, but gave him a quick smile. "Oh, I didn't know we received a new student! Tell me, what's your name?"

"Adrien."

The teacher gave a puzzled smile. "What's your last name, Adrien?"

Adrien paused. "I... don't know," he stated, unsure whether it would be a good idea to reveal his last name. He didn't want to confuse anyone by saying he was Gabriel Agreste's non-existing son.

The teacher blinked, not knowing what he meant by that. However, she shortly resumed her smile. "That's alright, just Adrien will do. You can take a seat next to Nino in the back," she said. Adrien gave her a hesitant smile and thank you, not looking forward to spending the rest of the day next to his former best friend.

Nino groaned when Adrien sat next to him. "What did I tell you about being friends?" he sighed as he frowned at the blonde. He didn't seem as angry as before, just tired. Alya turned around and glared at him. "Cut it out Nino, he was told to sit there." Nino just rolled his eyes and turned up the volume up on his headphones. "Goody two-shoes," he grumbled.

Adrien smiled at Alya. "Thanks, today has been kind of a crazy day for me," he said with a short laugh.

Alya winked. "Just doing my job. Oh, I forgot. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Alya, or more commonly known as Ladybug."

Adrien's eyes widened. Did he just hear that right? Could Alya really be Ladybug? If so, why did she just announce for everyone to hear? "You're... you're Ladybug?! I thought you wanted to keep your identity a secret!"

Alya just smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I'm Ladybug. And honey, I've never kept my identity a secret. Too many lies, and besides, I'm horrible at hiding stuff," she said with a dismissal wave of her hand.

Adrien couldn't believe it. Alya was Ladybug! If he was being honest, he would have never suspected her. Then he realized something. Would the Ladybug he knew just blurt out her identity like that? Besides, Alya didn't have blue eyes or dark hair. Maybe in this new world there is a different Ladybug than the one he knew.

Before he could say anything else, the teacher officially started class, so he redirected his attention to the board. Every now and then he would get this nagging feeling that something different. He realized that Marinette wasn't sitting next to Alya like she usually did.

"Hey, where's Marinette?" he whispered to Alya.

She turned around with a confused expression on her face. "She's in the very back sitting next to Nathanael. Didn't you see her?"

Adrien turned around and spotted Marinette with her face down on her desk. She looked so... different. She wasn't happily babbling to Alya, instead she seemed to be completely uninterested in everything. Every so often Nathanael would give her a quick pat on the back, as if to reassure her that she wasn't alone. "Why is she so upset?" he asked sadly.

Alya shrugged. "She's always like that, and she never says why." A thoughtful look crossed Alya's face and she leaned in a little bit. "If you want my opinion, I think she used to be the old Ladybug."

Now Adrien was really confused. "Old Ladybug?"

Alya nodded. "You see, I wasn't the original, contrary to what most believe. The old Ladybug only lasted for a little less than a day. She was too afraid of messing up and didn't think she was worthy. Somehow, the miraculous ended up with me, so I guess everything worked out in the end."

Adrien felt a headache coming on. Marinette was Ladybug too? Why was this world so crazy? He wondered who had the cat miraculous, since he wasn't around.

"Wait, why did Ladybug get discouraged? Wasn't Chat Noir able to cheer her up?" he asked.

Alya squinted her eyes. "Who's Chat Noir?"

Yep, now Adrien definitely felt his head start to hurt. Why wouldn't someone else just get the cat miraculous instead? He couldn't deal with all of this. He raised his hand.

"Madame, can I use the restroom?" he asked the teacher. She nodded and continued teaching the rest of the class. Adrien got up and left the classroom behind, with no intention of coming back. He ran out of the school and opened his pocket. Inside, Plagg yawned lazily.

"So, you see what I mean? Things are different without you kid."

Adrien frowned. "Yeah, but only by a little bit. Alya seems just fine being Ladybug on her own, Nino's a little more into his music, and Marinette hangs out with Nathanael. No one really seems to be worse off."

Plagg heaved a heavy sigh. "What has made you so dense? I swear, it's like you don't see the happiness that your classmates used to have." The small kwami shaked his head. "Come on, you haven't seen everyone yet. Trust me kid, you've had a huge impact on all of Paris. Let's go."

With that, Plagg took his hand and dragged him into the sky once more.

Not expecting that, Adrien let out a small yelp. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Geez kid, relax. A little flying never hurt anyone."

Adrien just grumbled in response as he watched the school grow smaller in the distance. He turned his head forward to see where Plagg was taking him. They were approaching the park, where it was nearly deserted except for a young man sitting on one of the benches with his head in between his hands.

"I know that guy! He's the akuma from earlier today!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yes, and he is still upset enough to be akumatized again," Plagg informed him.

Adrien's face fell. "But I helped him get home!"

Plagg shook his head. "You don't exist, remember? So, without you, the guy didn't have enough money to return to his family."

Adrien turned to look at the man, who was now walking off with his head hung down low.

"Come on kid, we aren't quite done. There's still one more person to visit left."

With that, for what Adrien hoped was the last time, they flew off once more.

 **AN: There will probably be one more chapter after this, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the last chapter!** ** _MaxDark158_** **and** ** _May 16 writer_** **were correct in their reviews! I hope all of you guys enjoy!**

Plagg carried Adrien back to his own house and dropped him through the window leading to Adrien's room. Adrien landed with a thud, sending an unpleasant look towards his kwami. After brushing himself off and realizing where he was, he turned to face Plagg. "Wait, why'd you bring me back home?"

"This is where everything has changed the most. Without you, your dad is even worse than before. Come on, let me show you," Plagg said, leading Adrien towards his father's office.

As they walked along, he noticed Nathalie and the Gorilla were gone. He frowned.

They were about halfway there when something, or somebody, crashed into him. Plagg quickly hid in Adrien's shirt to avoid being seen. Adrien sat up and looked for who he had collided with. He was greeted with annoyed blue eyes.

"Marinette?"

"The one and only," she snapped back.

He stared at her in shock. When had she gotten so irritated? "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked.

She glared in response and tried to gather up the papers she had dropped. Adrien scrambled to his knees to help her. "I work here, and I'm on lunch break for school right now. What are _you_ doing here, and why'd you ditch school?"

Adrien felt intimidated by this new Marinette. "I was just... visiting school for a bit of the day. I wasn't a new student or anything. I came here to apply for a job. And wait, you work here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm an intern for Gabriel Agreste." She quickly looked around, and then leaned towards Adrien a little bit. "Although, to tell you the truth, I wish I never applied for this job. Mr. Agreste is a nightmare. He steals my designs, yells at me, and says if I tell anyone that he steals my ideas he will ruin any career in fashion I might have." She shuddered as she uttered that last part. "So my point is don't apply for the job. You'll regret it forever if you do." Marinette finally stood up with her papers in her arms. "Thanks for helping me the papers I dropped. Consider the advice I gave you a payback of sorts. Oh, and if you tell anybody about what I said, I will end you."

With that, Marinette ran off.

Adrien stared at her as she ran off, blinked a couple of times, and then opened the pocket of his shirt for Plagg to fly out of.

"Plagg, is all of that true? I know my father isn't the nicestguy, but from what Marinette said he sounds way worse than before."

Plagg sighed. "Why don't you just go see for yourself, kid?"

Adrien frowned and continued towards his father's office. He knocked twice on the door, and waited for a response. He was answered with a very aggravated come in.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Gabriel Agreste sat at his desk, not even looking up to see who had just entered.

"Um, Fath- _I mean_ , Mr. Agreste?" he asked meekly.

Gabriel Agreste still looked at his papers. "Um, yes?" he mocked.

Adrien blanked, realizing he couldn't very well say he was Gabriel's son but only in an alternate reality. "Uh, I just wanted to say... hi?"

Gabriel slowly looked up, narrowing his eyes as he did. "You interrupted my latest project just to say... hi?"

Adrien gulped. He knew that tone his father was using all too well. That calm, questioning tone, signaling that whoever was on the other side of it was about to get the yelling of a life time.

"W-well, it seemed like you've been, uh, stressed lately and could use some cheering up?" Adrien tried.

Gabriel Agreste stared at him. "Get out," he whispered quietly.

Adrien frowned. He didn't hear him. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Gabriel's eyes flashed. "Get out," he said louder, walking slowly towards Adrien.

Adrien took a step back, stumbling as he tripped on a chair. He lost his balance and fell back.

"GET OUT!" Gabriel Agreste yelled, losing what little patience he had left.

Adrien jumped as fast as he could and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Once he was a safe distance away, he fell to his knees, shocked at what he had just encountered. The look in his father's eyes was one he never seen before, and it scared him.

"Plagg, I've had enough. I want to go home. I miss old Father, I miss old Nino, I miss old Marinette, I miss old Ladybug, I miss old... _everyone_! I like the world with me in it."

Plagg nodded. "Finally kid, it took you long enough. Let's go."

This time, Adrien offered Plagg his hand with no complaints and let him whisk him away.

Plagg took him back to the Eiffel Tower, right where he had been before.

"I exist now, right?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Yes, you exist now. Can I have some cheese?"

Adrien grinned. "Plagg, you can have all of the cheese!

Plagg couldn't help but smile at that.

Adrien ran home as fast as he could. He ran into Nathalie and pulled her into a hug.

"Nathalie! I've missed you so much!"

A puzzled Nathalie gave him an awkward pat on the head. "Uh, I've missed you too Adrien, but it's only been a couple of hours since I've last seen you."

Adrien pulled away and gave her a sheepish smile. Maybe he should have dialed it down a little bit.

"Oh yeah, heh, well... it's Christmas! Isn't that neat?" he exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"Yes Adrien, it is very neat," Nathalie responded, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien gave a weak chuckle before running off. He burst into his father's office, surprising him.

"Ah, Adrien, I was just about to visit you. Merry Christmas."

Adrien grinned and engulfed his father in a huge hug. "Merry Christmas Father!"

Gabriel Agreste stiffened, then relaxed into the hug. He finally pulled away, and gave Adrien a small smile. "Why don't you go visit your friends and wish them a Merry Christmas as well?"

Adrien nodded happily and took off again.

He visited Nino first. He was glad to see they were still best friends.

He visited Alya next. He even asked her if she was Ladybug, which caused her to burst out laughing.

He visited Marinette last. He also asked her if she was Ladybug, but she just stuttered and turned red. Nothing out of the ordinary there, so he figured Ladybug wasn't anyone he knew.

He returned home, and was greeted with his father sitting at the table with a plate in front of him and next to him. "We haven't had dinner yet, have we?" he asked with a soft smile.

Adrien gave a huge grin before taking his seat next to his father.

That night, he gave Plagg an extremely generous serving of camembert. He transformed, and grabbed Ladybug's present.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Ladybug. He smiled when he saw a familiar red-clad superhero swinging on her yoyo. "Hey Ladybug!"

She landed on a nearby roof and searched for who had called her. Her eyes fell on Chat and she ran over to him. "Chat! I've been looking all over for you," she said, handing him a package. "I forgot to give you your present."

Chat grinned as he handed Ladybug her present. "That's alright, I forgot as well. Here's yours."

He let her open her present first. He had gotten her red earmuffs with black dots. She gasped when she saw them and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank you chaton, they're lovely!" she exclaimed. Chat smiled.

She pulled away and gave him an excited look. "Now, open yours!"

He obeyed, of course, and felt his heart swell at what he saw. It was a black beanie with green and black cat ears sewn on. "My Lady, this is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She winked in response. "Merry Christmas Kitty!"

He smiled. "Merry Christmas Bugaboo."

 **AN: There you have it! Thanks for reading and please feel free to review!**


End file.
